Unique Item Reroll and Creation Recipes
These recipes allow players to re-roll for a new Unique item based on an existing Unique item. Ever find a Unique item that your character can’t use? How many Nagelrings do you have? Well, now players can re-roll for a different Unique item in the hopes of obtaining one that can be of use. These recipes are not cheap – more akin to gambling for high level characters. There are two variations of these recipes: Generic and Specific. Re-rolling Unique Items Re-Rolling of Unique Armor and Weapons The general recipes for doing this: * Weapon + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Weapon of any weapon type * Armor + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Armor of any armor type Weapon can be any type of weapon – melee or missile, generic or class-specific. Using a unique short sword, one could end up with a unique Amazon javelin, Sorceress orb, Hyperion spear, etc. Armor can be any kind of defensive armor worn on any part of the body. Using a unique belt, one could get a unique helmet, Necro head, Paladin’s Auric shield, chain boots, shadow plate, etc. For more precise results, players may opt to use the following specific form of the recipe: * Item + Key + Box + Skull x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Item of same item type Re-Rolling of Unique Jewelry and Charms * Ring + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Ring * Amulet + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Amulet * Jewel + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Jewel * Charm + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Charm (same size as input Charm) Again, for more precise results, players may opt to use the following specific form of the recipe: * Item + Key + Box + Skull x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> new Item Three things to note (according to the Mod Guide) for the above recipe: # For Rings or Amulets, the output will have an empty socket. # For Jewels, the output is a "truly Unique Jewel." # For Charms, the resulting Charm will be of the same size as the input Charm. [Editor's Note: It is unclear what the advantage is for using this recipe on a Charm, as the less expensive recipe already outputs a Charm the same size as the input Charm. It is possible that the Charm resulting from the specific recipe has maximum sockets, but that is just a guess...] Back to Cube Recipes. Creating Unique Items from Other Unique Items Charms Unique Charms can be created from a Unique Ring and a Unique Amulet: * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Small Charm * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Large Charm * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Grand Charm * Ring + Amul + [Demon Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Quad Charm * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Tall Charm * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Hex Charm * Ring + Amu + Box + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Narrow Charm To create a Unique Charm with maximum empty sockets in it, add a Demon Key to the above recipes: * Ring + Amu + Key + Box + Skull x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Rune -> new Charm Rune is the Rune dictating the size of the output Charm, from the 7 recipes above. Jewelry Got too many Unique Charms? You can opt to transform your Unique Charms into Unique Rings, Amulets, or Jewels using one of the following recipes: * Charm + Box + ordinary Key -> random Ring * Charm + Box + Rune -> random Amulet * Charm + Box + Chipped Gem -> random Jewel Back to Cube Recipes. Creating Unique Items from Non-Unique Items The following recipe generates unique items of the same input item type. Valid item types include: Boot, Glove, Torso, Helmet, Shield, Ring, Amulet, Belt, Knife, Sword, Mace, Axe, Club, Scepter, Maul, Hammer, Staff, Spear, Polearm, Bow, Crossbow, Thrown knife, Thrown axe, Katar, Wand, Orb, Claws, Preserved head, Primal helm, Pelt, Auric Shield, Ama Spear, Ama Javelin, Ama Bow, Circlet. With 700+ Uniques, there’s now something special for everyone. There’s even a possibility of acquiring one of the amazingly powerful Zy-El’s Artifacts... though that is unlikely! Bear in mind that the crafted source items must be of the same type, but they don’t have to be the same item specifically. So, you can put in a crafted sash, a crafted heavy belt and a crafted light belt and wind up with some form of unique belt! * Item x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 + Key + Rune + Rune + Jewel x 3 -> Item Here's a recipe to create a very specific unique item: * Ring x 3 + Amulet x 3 + Gem x 3 + Jewel x 3 + Elixir -> Stone of Jordan (Yeah!) To create Unique Arrows/Bolts: * Arrow/Bolt x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Arrow/Bolt To create Unique Jewels from Crafted Jewels: * Jewel x 3 + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Jewel * Jewel x 6 -> Jewel To create Unique Charms from Crafted Charms: * Charm x 3 + Key + Gem x 3 + Elixir x 3 -> Charm (Note: the three input charms must be of the same size; the resulting output charm will be the same size as well) Back to Cube Recipes.